Electrochemical elements are known which have electrode body including a positive electrode and a negative electrode covered with a laminate-film jacket while the peripheral portions of the laminate-film jacket are welded.
For example, the cell disclosed in Patent Document 1 is known as an electrochemical element having the electrode body covered with a laminate-film jacket as described above. The cell disclosed in the Patent Document 1 is equipped with a wound electrode body inside a film-like outer packaging material, which is created by layering a positive electrode and a negative electrode with an electrolyte therebetween and winding the assembly.
The Patent Document 1 discloses a structure wherein a positive electrode lead is attached to a positive electrode with the attachment portion of the positive electrode lead coated with an insulating coating material; a region projecting from the positive electrode is coated with a resin coating material.
The Patent Document 1 also discloses that the insulating coating material partially overlaps the resin coating material; an overlapped portion between the insulating coating material and the resin coating material is provided at the region projecting from the positive electrode with the insulating coating material extended.
The Patent Document 1 also discloses that a portion of the positive electrode lead coated with the resin coating material includes a bending portion.